I See the Light
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: So this story was challenged to me by RandomFanatic in The Avengers Challenge Forum. This song is inspired by the song "I See the Light" by Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi from the movie, Tangled. Tony catches Bruce contemplating a second suicide attempt and bares his heart and soul in hopes of changing Bruce's mind. COMPLETE FOR NOW. Review if you want part 2.
1. Tony's POV

I See the Light

**Disclaimer:  
**As usual, I own nothing!

**Rating:  
**T (just to be safe...'cause I never really know where my mind is gonna go with these things...)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama

**Pairing:  
**ScienceHusbands (Tony Stark/Bruce Banner)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi "I See the Light" [From _Tangled_]

**Author's Note:  
**This story is written as an answer to the Disney Song Challenge issued to me by RandomFanatic from the The Avengers Challenge Forum! I hope I do the song justice! If you've never seen _Tangled _or haven't heard the song for any reason, I _**IMPLORE**_ you to look it up on YouTube, iTunes-ANYTHING! It is a BEAUTIFUL song and you simply _must _hear it once in your life in order to call your life complete!

Also, I'm writing a one-shot for this fic (which is rare for me). But, I hope it turns out as well as my chapter fics!

* * *

_And, at last I see the light | And it's like the fog has lifted | And at last I see the light | And it's like the sky is new | And it's warm and real and bright | And the world has somehow shifted_

_And at last I see the light | And it's like the fog has lifted | And at last I see the light | And, it's like the sky is new | And, it's warm and real and bright | And the world has somehow shifted | All at once | Everything is different | Now that I see you_

_Now that I see you_

* * *

It was late-almost one o'clock in the morning. Most people were usually sound asleep at this ungodly hour. But-then, again-I've never really been like most people. However, in all fairness, I did try to sleep-Really! I did. But, I can't shake this nagging feeling like something's wrong. And, not just that something's wrong but that something's really seriously wrong with my best friend-hell, the _only _**true **friend I've ever had-in the world, Dr. Bruce Banner. Bruce has been acting strange lately. He's been a lot more withdrawn and quiet lately. Frankly, it scares the living hell out of me. I've always worried about him-in the back of my mind-ever since he told us about the time he tried to kill himself. I've never _had _a friend like Bruce before-someone who actually takes the time to understand me and actually gives a damn about me beyond just the Stark name and legend-and, I can't lose that.

And, it's more than even that. I've never said or done anything about it but...Well, I've been in love with Bruce ever since I first laid eyes on him. I remember it like it was yesterday. I strode into the helicarrier and jumped right into their conversation half way into it and never missed a beat. I was off in my own thoughts when I heard someone's voice keeping right up with me. The one person in the room that was actually following my train of thought. I had to meet him. I didn't care about my thing about people touching me. I walked straight up to him and offered him a firm handshake. Looking into his eyes at that moment, I knew I wanted more than just friendship from that man. But, I also knew of his past and knew I would have to take things slow. So, I did.

But, the days turned to weeks. The weeks to months. And, now, those months have turned into a year and Bruce has never shown even the slightest interest in anything more than friendship with me. It's okay. I mean, is it everything I ever wanted or all I ever dreamed of having with him? No. But, that's okay. I'm happy just to have Bruce Banner in my life in any capacity and-if he's happy with just being friends-then, that's good enough for me. That's what I want more than anything. I just want Bruce to be happy-even, at the expense of my own happiness. Sure, it would kill me if I ever saw Bruce in a relationship with anyone else, but, if he was happy, I'd let it go at that. But, that's the thing...Bruce isn't happy, right now. Or if he is, he sure has one hell of a funny way of showin' it.

That's it. I can't take it, anymore. I have to go check on him. If I could just see for myself that everything's all right-that _Bruce _is okay-that would definitely go a long way toward making me feel better. "Jarvis? Where is Dr. Banner, currently?" I asked, as I rose from my bed and crossed the room over to my closet where I pulled out a black tank top and a gray pair of sweatpants.

"Dr. Banner is currently in the armory, sir." Jarvis answered in his characteristic smooth, posh British accent. But, the words themselves made my blood run cold. _Oh God...He isn't...Is he?_ "Shit." I have to get down there, now. I forwent socks in favor bolting down the hall in my bare feet to the elevator. I have to get to Bruce, _now_. As the doors slide closed and I press the button for my desired floor, I stare at the lights above the door-the numbers ticking by far too slowly. I vaguely wonder if the stairs may have been faster. Finally the elevator stops with a faint _ding_ as the door glide open. I ran out of the elevator as my eyes frantically searched the room for any sign of the good doctor.

"Bruce?" I called out, carefully. No answer. _Shit._ "Bruce?!" I tried again, this time, my voice far more panicked than I would have liked. Finally, I looked around a corner and saw Bruce sitting on the floor, leaning back against the wall. I almost breathed a sigh of relief. Almost. That is, until I saw the black pistol in his hands. _Oh my God...He was...He was going to...Oh my God..._I have to stop him. I don't know how, but, I have to figure something out.

When I found the strength to will my legs to move again, I raced over to where Bruce was sitting and all but threw myself onto my knees by his side. "Bruce?" I asked, trying to get his attention again. "My God..." That part was whispered more to myself than anything. Finally, I got the good doctor to look up at me. The look in his eyes was...Hard to describe to say the least. They were so weary and worn, tired from dealing with...Whatever it was that was bothering him...But, they were also suprised-shocked even.

"Tony?" He asked. His voice was surprised-to see me, probably-but even at that, he still sounded weak and broken. It broke my heart to hear it. However, my eyes were drawn to the gun in his hands. "What are you doing here?" He asked, following my eyes down to the pistol. "I thought you'd be alseep...Like everyone else."

"Couldn't sleep." I couldn't even think of a witty comeback. All I could see in my head was Bruce putting the gun in his mouth and pulling the trigger. What if he succeeded, this time? I can't even begin to imagine a life without Bruce Banner in it. I couldn't live without him. I just...I couldn't handle it. Shaking those thoughts from my head, I looked up into Bruce's tortured brown eyes, aching to make all the pain go away-to just take away all his pain, even if that meant suffering that pain, myself. "I was worried, Bruce. Terrified, even."

"Of what?" He asked, his voice so quiet, I nearly had to strain to hear it. _What the hell does he mean 'Of what?'...Of losing everything that ever meant anything to me! That's what!_

"Bruce, you haven't been yourself, lately!" I asserted. "And, don't even try to deny it. You know it's true-hell, we _all _do! The others may be too afraid to call you on it, but, I'm not!" I continued. I didn't know what to say or how to get through to him so I just went with my gut and spoke from the heart. "Damn it, Bruce, talk to me! For the love of _God_, let someone in, for once! You're not alone, anymore, Bruce! You have friends, now! People who care about you! Let them help you!" I had to will myself to reamin calm and focused as I felt myself becoming more and more panicked.

Just then, a humorless chuckle escaped Bruce's lips as he looked directly into my eyes with those eyes that made you feel as though he could see straight through your soul. "Friends? Hm. Is that what they're calling it, these days?" He asked, sarcastically. I knew he didn't believe me. I just didn't know _how_ to _make _him believe me. "Don't lie to me, Tony. I've seen the way they all look at me when they think I'm not looking. The way they all try not to look like they're always tip-toing around me, walking on egg shells around me-terrified of setting me off! They're not my friends, Tony!" By the end of the sentiment, Bruce was half-shouting. But, then, his voice dropped back to a whisper. "None of them are."

"Fine." I said, finally. "They're not your friends, okay! The hell with them." I said, my eyes staring back into Bruce's eyes to drive my point home. "Take them out of the equation and you've still got _me_, Bruce! _I'm _still here and I'm not going anywhere! You know _I'm_ not one to walk on egg shells, now, am I?!" Bruce's only response was a non-comittal noise. "I mean it, Bruce." I softened my voice slightly to show how serious I was about caring for him. "For the love of God, just...Just put the damn gun down, Bruce. Just talk to me. Let me in. Let me-" I had to stop myself before I said too much too fast. But, Bruce interjected before I could finish.

"Let you _what_, Tony?" He asked, exasperated. "Tell me that this isn't the only way out? That my life is too valuable to just throw it all away? That people would miss me if I was suddenly just-gone? That's bullshit, Tony, and we both know it. Everybody thinks of me as nothing more than a mindless beast-and, let's face it..." He sighed, so broken and so defeated. "They're right." Bruce stared down at the pistol in his hands for a moment before looking back up to me. "And we all know that every dangerous beast has to be put down, don't we?"

"That could not be further from the truth." I reached out a hand to gently guide Bruce's face up to look into mine. Once I had his gaze, I reached my other hand up to gently cup his face and hold his attention. "You are _not _a mosnter, Bruce. In case you've forgotten, neither is the Hulk. He saved my life, remember? I will _always _be grateful to him for that. He didn't _just _catch me as I fell from the sky-which that, alone, would be more than enough to dispell your theory of being nothing more than a mindless beast-but, he also had the presence of mind to jump start my heart right when I needed it." I saw the tears start slipping down Bruce's cheek and I couldn't stop myself. I gently wiped them away with my thumbs.

For a moment, Bruce and I just sat there like that-his face in my hands as my thumbs gently wiped away the tears that continued to fall. Then, the unbelievable happened. I was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief when Bruce laid the pistol down on the floor, away from himself, and all but threw himself into my arms. I didn't care why, I just wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me as a choked sob erupted from his lips. And, we stayed that way for...I don't even _know _how long. I simply held him tight as the violent sobs wracked his entire body, bringing on a round of my own tears with them.

"Tony, I-" Bruce choked out. "Thank you!" _Say what?_ After another moment or two, Bruce finally calmed himself as the sobs died away and he pulled himself free of my embrace. Though, he only pulled far enough back to look into my eyes.

"For what?" I asked, my voice uncharacteristcally soft and gentle, as I dried the last of his tears from his face. Bruce just smiled softly as he took one of my hands from his face to hold it lightly in his own on his lap.

"For being there." He said simply, staring at our hands in his lap. "For caring enough to reach out when no one else did." He added, entwining our fingers. I'm not really sure exactly where he was going with this, but, I'm more than willing to let him do whatever it is he feels like he needs to do. "For showing me-beyond any shadow of a doubt-that _someone _cared." I couldn't help smiling at the sentiment. "That's all I've ever wanted. Just...to know that somebody cared. That someone saw me for more than just 'the beast'." Finally, he looked back up to meet my gaze. "But, what I _really _wanted to know was that...That _you _cared. That _you _saw me as more than just a mindless monster hellbent on destruction."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. _God, if only I'd known that sooner..._ Was all I could think about. If I had known that sooner, we could have avoided this whole disaster. I can't help it. I'm so relieved that the tears start slipping down my cheeks again as I smile at Bruce, raising my free hand back to his cheek, just gently stroking the amazingly soft skin with my thumb. "Bruce, I...I've _always _cared about you." My voice was trembling with all the raw emotions running through my body. "More than that even...Bruce I-" I paused as I drew in a steadying breath. I've come too far to turn back, now. "I love you."

Bruce seemed to just...completely freeze at my words. _Oh God...Maybe I should have just left it at "I've _always _cared"..._Panic ran through every vein in my body as I waited on bated breath for Bruce to say...Something. Anything... Then, I finally released a sigh of relief when Bruce smiled that brilliant, genuine, smile he seems to reserve only for me before his hands left mine and grasped onto the straps of my tank top and pulled me in close as he tentatively pressed his lips to mine.

_Oh. ... My. ... God. Bruce is kissing me! Bruce Banner is actually kissing me!_ And, oh _God _does it feel good! My eyes slipped closed as my hands found Bruce's hair and neckline, holding him close to me, maintaining the intimate contact. After a few chaste, closed mouth kisses, I felt Bruce's lips part as his tongue ran across my bottom lip, seeking entrance which I happily granted. God, he tastes amazing! I've dreamed of this moment millions of times but this is better than I could have ever imagined. The next thing I know, I'm laying back on the floor as Bruce lowers himself down on top of me. Our tongues continued to dance their heated rumba a few moments longer until Bruce pulled just far enough away gaze into my eyes, his hand gently caressing my face.

"Above all else...Thank you for helping me see that I'm exactly where I belong." He replied as the classic Bruce Banner, million-watt smile returned to his face. "Thank you for loving me." He pressed his lips to mine once again in a slightly longer than chaste closed-mouth kiss before adding in one last sentiment. "I love you, too, Tony." He paused a moment to kiss my collarbone before adding "I always have."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Okay, so...The whole time I was writing this I kinda was thinking about turning it into a two-shot and writing another chapter from Bruce's POV. I don't know. Whadday'all think? Should I do part 2? Or just leave it, here? Drop me a review and let me know what ya think!

~Shaelynn


	2. Bruce's POV

**I See the Light**

**Disclaimer:  
**Eh, you know the drill. I own nothing. If I owned _The Avengers_, ScienceHusbands would be canon as they should be.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Angst

**Pairing:  
**ScienceHusbands (aka "Stanner" aka "Tony Stark/Bruce Banner")

**Lyrics Used:  
**Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi "I See the Light" (From Disney's _Tangled_)

**Author's Note:  
**So, this chapter is for those of you who all but demanded a sequel from Bruce's POV. I gotta say, I was suprised by the response that this story got! But, I love it! As an author, I _live_ for feedback! 3 you all!

Also, I've said it before and I'll say it, again! If you have not heard this song, you_**HAVE**_ to hear it! Seriously! Look it up on YouTube, iTunes, WHATEVER! You cannot call your life complete until you have heard this song!

* * *

I See the Light

_And, at last I see the light | And, it's like the fog has lifted | And, at last I see the light | And, it's like the sky is new | And, it's warm and real and bright | And, the world has somehow shifted_

_And, at last I see the light | And, it's like the fog has lifted | And, at last I see the light | And, it's like the sky is new | And, it's warm and real and bright | And, the world has somehow shifted | All at once | Everything is different | Now that I see you_

_Now that I see you_

* * *

It was beyond late-nearly...Checking my watch, I noted that it was nearly one o'clock in the morning. Everyone else is probably sleeping. I doubt any of them will even hear the firing of the gun. Or, if they do, I highly doubt any of them will do anything about it. I mean, it's not like any of them would come running to the beast's rescue, now, would they? Doubtful. None of them has even taken the time to understand me-to see me for Dr. Bruce Banner. No. All any of them sees is the beast within me. I've seen the not-so-discrete looks-the sideways glances...The not-so-subtle attempts to shoo me out of the room when _they _think I'll become over-stimulated. That's just it. They don't trust me. None of them do. Not one of my so-called "team-mates" or "friends"-yeah, that one's just downright laughable!-even trusts me to know for myself when I'm in control and when I'm not.

I knew it was a bad idea to stay here, at the Tower. I just had no idea _why _it was such a bad idea. Silly me, I always thought it was because of the unpredictability of people in general. How was I to know that the real reason was because all of my so-called "team-mates" all seem to know what's best so much better than I do. But, I just couldn't say no to Tony. The look in his deep brown eyes was just so..._pleading_ when he all but begged me to stay in New York with him. With that look in his eyes, I couldn't deny him _anything_. Now, I wish I had been stronger-maybe even less caring, if that would have given me the strength to say no to Tony.

But, now, here I am. Sitting on the floor of the armory. Alone. Holding a Walther P22 pistol in my hands. Fantasizing about a world where I could just put this damn gun to my head and just pull the Goddamn trigger and spray my brain matter all over the adjacent wall-a world where I could just. Be. _Done_. And, where are all my so-called "friends"? Ha! They're all sound asleep, warm, in their beds. All blissfully ignorant to my internal psychological war.

But, then, one particular thought interrupts my fantasy. Tony Stark. What would Tony have to say if he saw me down here? Fantasizing about blowing my brains out? He'd probably just laugh and tell me how ridiculous I was. Or how I was completely blowing things out of proportion. But, how would he feel if I ever actually succeeded in ending my own life? How would my death affect him? I had to wonder about that. Of all the Avengers, Tony was the closest thing I had to a real friend.

Tony was the one person that didn't try to shoo me away just because he thought I might become overstimulated. He was the one person who actually respected me to make that decision for myself. Tony was the one person that wasn't constantly walking on eggshells around me-constantly terrified of saying the wrong thing and setting me off. I sigh as I think back to the first time Tony and I ever met.

He walked right into the helicarrier and jumped right into our conversation-right in the middle-and didn't even need to be caught up on what he had missed. He was right up to speed with the rest of us. That, alone, was impressive. But, then...as we started working together, in the lab...I got to see his mind at work and it was...Damn! It was impressive. Everything about Tony drew me in-right from the word 'go'. The moment we met, I knew I could very easily see myself becoming far too attached to Tony Stark. The longer we worked together, the closer we got. I don't know how or when or even where it had happened...But, somewhere along the line...I had fallen in love with Tony. That was when I _knew _I could _never _stay here in New York. If I stayed, I would only fall harder and deeper for Tony. And...God...If the 'Other Guy' ever...Ever did _anything _to hurt Tony in anyway...God, I would never forgive myself. I couldn't let him do that. I couldn't let him hurt Tony.

So, I told myself that I would run as far from New York as I possibly could. Away from S.H.I.E.L.D. Away from The Avengers. Away from Tony Stark. Somewhere I couldn't hurt anyone-_especially _Tony. I had to protect him. Because, God knows the man won't protect himself. But, damn those brown eyes! But, what would they look like when their gaze landed on my cold, dead, body? They may be sad, at first. But, let's face it. Tony will never see me the way I see him. No one ever could. How could anyone ever love a monster? No, all Tony would ever want from me-at best-was friendship. Which, under normal circumstances, I would happily take that over not having Tony in my life at all. But, as it is...Even _that's _too dangerous for Tony. No, Tony might mourn the loss of a friend, briefly. But, given time, he would come to realize that it really was all for the best.

Speak of the devil, I think I just heard someone come in to the armory. _Strange. I thought they'd all be asleep._ I thought about hiding the pistol in case anyone saw me with it. But, then again...They probably won't even stick around long enough to find me. "Bruce?" Tony? What's he doing here? Tony's presence changes things quite a bit. Part of me wants him to find me. Part of me has to know how he really feels about me. Would he try to stop me? Will he even try that hard to find me? But, then, another part of me _doesn't _want to know. That part is terrified that I won't like what I find out. "Bruce?!" The tone in Tony's voice intrigues me. _Is he...panicking?_ I wondered to myself, briefly. Shortly thereafter, Tony stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on me. For a moment he appeared to be frozen where he stood-almost paralyzed. Then, he all but ran across the room to where I sat and all but threw himself to his knees at my side. "Bruce?" He asked, trying to get my attention. Then, he whispered something to himself which sounded like 'My God'...

I can't take it, anymore. I can tell something's clearly bothering Tony. I looked up at him and saw...An entire storm of emotions raging through his eyes. Pain, fear, and concern were the most prominent. Putting my own problems aside, for the moment, I have to know what's bothering him. "Tony? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be sleeping. ... Like everyone else."

I couldn't help noticing that Tony had his eyes fixated on the pistol in my hands. I can tell he knows what I was contemplating and I can see it bothers him, deeply. When he spoke, again, Tony's voice was distant. "Couldn't sleep." His voice told me that his mind was more focused on the gun in my hands than on a witty comeback. His voice trembled on his next statement. "I was worried, Bruce. Terrified, even."

Part of me suspects that I already know the answer, but, I must voice the question on my mind, anyway. "Of what?" When Tony spoke again, the pain in his eyes and the fear in his voice break my heart.

"Bruce, you haven't been yourself, lately." He asserted. "And, don't even try to deny it-you know it's true! Hell, we _all _do!" He had a fair point. I just hadn't expected anyone to pick up on it. I suppose I should have known better, though, given that Tony Stark was involved in the equation. "The others may be too afraid to call you on it, but, I'm not! Damn it, Bruce! Talk to me! Let someone in for once! You're not alone, anymore! You have friends! People who care about you! Let them help you!" I could tell Tony was becoming more and more panicked. I wanted to calm him down, but, I just didn't know if I could.

I wanted so desperately to believe that Tony was right. But, how could I? The others had all proven him wrong on so many occasions. "Friends? Hm! Is that what they're calling it, these days?" I asked, sarcastically. The last time I checked, 'friends' didn't walk on eggshells around you. 'Friends' didn't presume to know what was best for you better than you did. "Don't lie to me, Tony! I've seen the way they all look at me when they think I'm not looking! The way they always try not to look like they're tip-toeing around me, walking on egg shells around me-terrified of setting me off! They're not my friends, Tony!" I can't believe it! I'm half-way shouting, now. I never meant to take all of this out on Tony. _Damn _ "None of them are." I finished, my voice notably quieter, now.

"Fine." Tony declared. His voice was so full of emotion. He was so passionate about whatever it was he wanted to say that I had to let him finish. "They're not your friends, okay! The hell with them!" Tony's eyes bore straight into me. For a moment, it almost feels like they're driving his point home. Almost. "Take them out of the equation and you've still got _me_, Bruce! _I'm _still here and I'm not going anywhere! You know I'm not one to walk on egg shells, now, am I?" To that, I simply replied with a simple non-committal noise. "I mean it, Bruce." I was rather taken-aback by how much Tony's voice softened on that last comment. He sounded so sincere, I ached to believe him. "For the love of God...Just...Just put the damn gun down, Bruce." There's that pleading look in Tony's eyes, again. But, I can't give in so easily, this time. I have to stay strong. "Just talk to me. Let me in. Let me-"

I can't take it, anymore. "Let you _what_, Tony?!" I asked, exasperated. "Tell me that this isn't the only way out? That my life is too valuable to just throw it all away? That people would miss me if I was suddenly just-gone? That's bullshit, Tony, and we both know it. Everybody thinks of me as nothing more than a mindless beast-and, let's face it..." I sighed. I didn't want to believe all these things but, well...the evidence spoke for itself. "They're right." I stared down at the pistol in my hands for a moment, envying all those who had taken their own lives before me, before looking back up to Tony. "And, we all know every dangerous beast has to be put down, don't they?"

"That could not be further from the truth." As he spoke, Tony reached out a hand to cup my cheek, guiding my face to meet his gaze. Once his deep brown eyes locked onto mine, he raised his other hand to hold my attention. "You are _not _a monster, Bruce. In case you've forgotten, neither is the Hulk. He saved my life, remember? I will _always _be grateful to him for that! He didn't _just _catch me as I fell from the sky-which that, alone, would be more than enough to dispel your theory of being nothing more than a mindless beast-but, he also had the presence of mind to jump start my heart right when I needed it." The raw emotion in Tony's voice moved me deeply. By the time he had finished speaking, tears were pricking my eyes-a few of them even slipping down my cheeks. I completely melted when I felt Tony's thumb start to slowly move back and forth over my cheek, wiping away the tears as they fell. _My God...Could this possibly be happening, right now? It is. Tony's here-with me-wiping away my tears. God, it's more than I could have ever hoped for._

For a moment, we just sat there like that-my face in Tony's hands. I stared into Tony's eyes as I realized something. Everything I've ever wanted is coming to pass. I've finally found someone that sees me for who I really am-not the Hulk-but, Bruce...Just...Bruce. And, he accepts me for who I am-embraces it, even. And, more than that...That 'someone' is none other than Tony Stark. The man that stole my heart actually cares for me. I don't care if it _is _just as a friend. He cares for me and that's all that matters to me. That's when I recall the gun I had been fantasizing with, earlier. It seems so...meaningless, now. I set it aside, pushing it away from me as I do so. I don't need it, anymore. I have Tony there for me, now. That's all I could ever possibly need. After disposing of the gun, I threw myself into Tony's arms as a choked sob erupted from my lips and I felt Tony's tears leaking on to my neck and shoulder as I felt his strong, welcoming arms wrap around me-holding me close to his body. I couldn't help it. All the emotions I had been suppressing for...I don't even know how long, anymore...came bubbling over as violent sobs wracked my body. But, Tony didn't care. He just cradled me close in his arms, holding me as I rode out the mental breakdown I had denied myself for so long.

Finally, I reluctantly pulled myself away from Tony-but, only far enough to look straight into his rich brown eyes-I managed to choke out "Tony I-" I didn't know what to say. I had no way of putting into words how immensely grateful I was to this man for being there when nobody else ever dared to even try. "Thank you!" Was all I could say.

Tony just stared into my eyes as he asked, softly, "For what?" _'For what?'?! What the hell does he mean 'For what?'?! For giving me the one thing I've ached for for so long...For...For being there when I needed him the most...For being a friend..._

"For being there." Was all I said as I grasped one of his hands, pulling it away from my face as I gently cradled it in my own-delicately, almost as if it were the most precious thing in the world-in my lap. "For caring enough to reach out when no one else did." I added as I entwined our fingers. "For showing me-beyond any shadow of a doubt-that _someone _cared." My heart soared as Tony smiled at the sentiment. "That's all I've ever wanted. Just...to know that someone cared." I stared at our hands in my lap. "That someone saw me for more than just 'the beast'." Raising my gaze back up to meet Tony's soulful brown eyes, I added "But, what I _really _wanted to know was...That _you _cared. That _you _saw me as more than just a mindless monster hellbent on destruction."

I saw the tears slipping down Tony's cheeks and worried for a moment that something I said might have upset him. But, then, he reached his hand back up to my cheek and began gently stroking the skin with his thumb. The small gesture sent tremors of joy up and down the entire length of my spine. And, then, Tony spoke again as his voice trembled. "Bruce, I...I have _always_ cared about you." I didn't know where he was going with this, but, I waited on bated breath for him to finish. "More than that, even...Bruce, I-" The anticipation is killing me. "I love you."

I can't believe it. The three words I've ached to hear for so long. And, coming from the one person I longed to hear them from the most. I couldn't believe it. Was this all really happening, right now? Could this be real? Then, I smiled. The true, genuine, smile that only Tony seems to be capable of eliciting from me. I didn't know what to say in response, so, I followed my heart and let my actions do the talking as I gripped onto the straps of Tony's tank top-pulling him close to me-as I gingerly pressed my lips to his. My eyes slipped closed as I waited for a response.

As my lips linger on Tony's, I'm blown away by just how utterly _amazing _his lips feel pressed against mine. _God he feels so amazing pressed so tightly against me._ Then, my heart felt as though it could leap right out of my chest as I felt Tony's hands lacing through my hair, gripping the back of my neck as he held me close to him, pressing his lips against mine. _Oh God...Tony Stark is actually kissing me!_ I was so high, on top of the world, I continued pressing my lips to his, seeking more and more of the drug I was becoming more and more addicted to. The touch and sensations I had craved for so long were finally within my reach. Finally, I needed more so I parted my lips ever so slightly as my tongue slipped through to glide along Tony's bottom lip-seeking entrance to the mouth that already haunted my dreams on a nearly nightly basis.

I was on cloud nine as Tony granted me the entrance I sought. His tongue slipped into my own mouth. _My __**God**__...He tastes unbelievably amazing..._My confidence continued to rise as I crawled forward, forcing Tony onto his back on the floor as our lips never parted. I lowered myself down on top of Tony as our tongues danced an increasingly heated rumba. Finally, I pulled away to gaze into Tony's eyes as my hand caressed his cheek. "Above all else...Thank you for helping me see that I'm exactly where I belong." I smiled another of my _Reserved For Tony Stark _smiles as I added. "Thank you for loving me." I pressed my lips to Tony's once more, lingering just slightly longer than necessary. "I love you, too, Tony." Pressing another kiss to his collarbone, I added "I always have."


End file.
